Tough Love
by GreaserTrio
Summary: Four year old Andrew Curtis has never once seen or heard from his dad, so when his mom tells him that they are going to see him he is excited, until they get there and his mother abandons him. How will little Andrew handle living with complete strangers? How will the gang handle taking care of a child? Will Sandy come back? Will Andrew finally have the dad he always dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders**

**A/N-This chapters short, but I wanted to know if people liked the idea before I went to crazy with it. I have read a lot of fics about Soda having a girl, so I mixed it up and he has a son.**

I stared up at my mom sadly as she stuffed all of my stuff into my blue backpack, her long blonde hair was knotted and her china-blue eyes were misty.

"Where are we going mamma?" I asked. Her head snapped up and she smiled a sweet, rare smile at me.

"We're going on a little trip," she said, "to see you daddy." My eyes widened excitedly.

"You mean I get to meet daddy?" I asked happily.

"Yup," she said. In my whole four years of living I have never seen my dad, I only know that his name was Sodapop Curtis. My mom always tells me how I have his eyes and personality, but that I got my blonde hair from her. I have lived in Florida with me aunt and cousins ever since I was a baby and mom always promised to take me to see him when I got bigger.

"Where does daddy live?" I asked. Mom grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from a drawer.

"He lives in Oklahoma sweetie," she said as she wrote something down.

"Is that a long way from here?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yes Andrew," she said, clearly annoyed by all the questions.

"What are you writing?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me.

"Why don't you go tell Amy and Jordan bye," she suggested. I ran out of the room that mom and me shared and saw my older cousins reading in their room. Amy looked at me and smiled. She was thirteen and her brother was eleven.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" she asked. I jumped on the bed beside her.

"I'm suppose to come and tell you guys bye," I said. Then it ht me on how much I would miss my aunt and cousins.

"Where you going?" Jordan asked, putting his book down.

"To see my daddy in Okwahoma," I said proudly. Amy frowned.

"I didn't know you were leaving," she said. I shrugged.

"Mamma just told me," I said. She smiled.

"Well, I'll miss ya squirt," she laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her and mom came into the room.

"Come on Andrew," she ordered. I gave my cousins on last hug and told them I would call and I followed my mom out of the house and into a cab that was parked in the drive. Beth, my aunt, was waiting beside it. When she seen me she gave me a big hug.

"Bye Drew, I'll talk to you soon," she said. I smiled.

"Bye Aunt Beth," I waved and I was put into the car my mom.

"Where to miss," the driver asked.

"Train station," she smiled and I waved out the back window to my family. If only I knew how long it would be til the next time I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks for all he review! I am super happy you guys like it. And I know Andrew seems a little mature for his age, but you will understand why in later chapters. I am also taking DrunkOnYouuuu's advice. Also it was really hard to write this chapter because I didn't know how to make Sandy just disappear without Andrew knowing. So if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

Soda laid on the couch, an ice pack on his head and a bottle of aspirin on the coffee table in front of him. Due to Steve and Darry working, Pony and Johnny at school, and Dallas and Two-Bit at Buck's, he had the house to himself to try and get rid on his massive headache. Then there was a knock at the door and he groaned.

"Hey can you come back later I have-," he stared, but stopped as Soda looked at the girl in front of him. Because of her ratted hair and worn face it took Soda awhile to realize it was Sandy. But even in her state she was beautiful. It took every muscle in his body to resist shutting the door in her face.

"What do you want?" Soda said a little more coldly them he wanted to. She winced as if he had hit her and he caught a glimpse of something behind her leg. Soda peered around her and saw a young boy staring at him. He buried his face in Sandy's leg. Sandy cleared her voice and Soda looked back up to her face.

"May I come in? I have a lot to talk to you about," she explained. He reluctantly let her in; his eyes watched the small child as they sat on his couch.

"Mamma, I'm hungwy," the boy complained.

"I know," Sandy soothed and looked up at Soda, "May I use your bathroom?"

"You know where it is," he said. The small boy looked at Soda and extended his tiny arm toward him.

"I'm Andrew Curtis," he said nervously. Soda's whole body froze. Did he just say Andrew _Curtis?_ Andrew tilted his head and Sandy came back in the living room. Soda looked at her lightheadedly.

"Let's talk in the kitchen," he said, turning the T.V. on for Andrew, who smiled and laughed when Mickey appeared on the screen.

"Why did _your _son just call himself Andrew _Curtis_?" he demanded. Sandy looked down at her feet.

"He's _our_ son," she explained. Soda's eyes widened.

"I thought you said he wasn't mine," he whispered loudly, trying to keep my voice down so Andrew couldn't hear him.

"I didn't think he was until I saw him. Soda, look at his eyes, and he acts just like you," she said, her eyes filled with pain and tears ran down her face.

"If you think I'm going to take you back just because you tell me he's mine you are way off," Soda said. She looked at him and he suddenly felt guilt rush over him. But something changed in her eyes and she looked at him with pure hatred.

"I didn't come here to have you take me back! I came here to give you an opportunity to get to know your son!" she growled.

"Look Sandy, I'm sorry, but you can't just waltz in here and tell me that I have a son after all these years," he said.

"I wanted to tell you, but how do you tell someone something like that over a letter, though if I had another choice I wouldn't have, but I can't take him where I'm going," she cried.

"Where are you going?" Soda asked. She smiled.

"To find a job in California, my uncle was just killed in the war and I can't mooch off my aunt forever. But finding a job is hard and I rather have my son somewhere with a warm bed then out on the streets," she said.

"You mean you want me to keep him," Soda exclaimed. Sandy wiped her face. He looked around the corner at the small boy. Andrew laughed and his brown eyes danced recklessly.

"Sandy, I'm still living here with me brothers, there just isn't enough room. And since Two-Bit and Steve still crash here sometimes," Soda started to explain.

"Listen Soda, if you don't want him I'll just take him to a boy's home," she snapped. Soda's gaze turned cold.

"My son will _not _be staying in a boy's home," he said in a deadly tone. Sandy smiled.

"So he can stay?" she asked. Soda nodded.

"Where are you going to tell him you're going?" Soda asked.

"I'm not going to tell him anything, he'll get over me soon," she said, though it sounded like she was trying harder to convince herself more then Soda.

"So you're just going to leave?" he asked. She nodded and started to walk away.

"You will take care of him, right?" she asked.

"He is my son, I will do my best," he said.

Andrew looked up as his mom came back from in the kitchen. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come to her. He bounced of the couch and hid behind his mom's leg.

"Andrew, this is your father, Sodapop Curtis," she said. Andrew looked at the man and smiled.

"Hi," he said shyly. Soda bent down and offered the small boy his hand.

"Hey there kiddo," he said. Sandy clapped her hands in fake frustration.

"I forgot my purse at the train station, Andrew Soda's going to watch you while I run and get it," Sandy said. She bent down and gave her son the biggest hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Why are you crying mamma," he asked. Sandy smiled sadly.

"I just love you so much," she said. Soda's eyes started to water with emotion too.

"I love you too," Andrew said. Sandy turned and handed Soda a letter. He stared at it.

"Why didn't you ever write me back?" he asked.

"I wanted you to forget about me, and I knew that something would slip about him," she explained. She gave Andrew on last kiss before she walked out of the Curtis' for the very last time.

**A/N-I already have what the letter says planned out in my head! What would you guys think if Sandy didn't leave to find a job but something MUCH bigger and more emotional? And what do you guys think about Two-Bit babysetting him? Review and if you want message me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I just reviewed the book and realized that Pony would be out of school since he skipped a grade and that Johnny is Soda's age(I always mistake him for being as old as Pony). So for my stories sake, Pony didn't skip a grade putting him in high school as a senior and since Johnny is alive I am going to say that he had to go to jail for awhile for killing Bob and went back to high school to graduate with Pony. I think that fixes everything.**

****Ponyboy Curtis walked into his house and plopped down in Darry's chair and kicked off his shoes. He couldn't wait for summer to come. Pony opened his eyes only to be greeted with a sleeping toddler laid out on his couch. He was confused.

"Soda!" he hollered. Soda ran in from the kitchen with a look of panic on his face, but he sighed in relief when he saw the still sleeping toddler.

"Can you be any louder?" he hissed. Pony raised an eyebrow.

"Why is there a kid on the couch?" he asked. Soda looked at him and smiled nervously.

"He's, um. Well you see," Soda stuttered. Pony rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out," he said, quite annoyed by his older brother.

"He's my son," he blurted. Pony went from annoyed to shock.

"You mean, as in, like _yours?"_ Pony asked. He rolled his eyes at how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah, Sandy came by earlier and told me Andrew was mine and she couldn't take him to California with her," Soda ranted.

"Wait, _Sandy_ was here," Pony exclaimed. Soda nodded.

"Yeah, she looked real bad too. She left right after she gave me a letter," Soda explained.

"What did the letter say?" Pony asked, now looking at the boy who is apparently his nephew. Soda's face lost all color.

"Oops," he said, running off and coming back with a envelope. Pony sighed and pinched the bridge of his node.

"You didn't read it, did you?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Soda pushed him lightly, but didn't make a move to open the letter. Pony gave him a 'what' look.

"I can't do it," he sighed and help the letter towards Pony, who rolled his eyes and opened it. He skimmed over it but gave it back to Soda about half-way through.

"That's you business, not mine," Pony said, but there was something in his voice that made gave Soda goosebumps. He grabbed it and read over Sandy's beautiful handwriting.

_Sodapop,_

_I know that this is all to much for you and I know it was wrong of me for keeping Andrew away from you all these years. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore then I already had. I know I told you I was looking for a job in California, but that isn't completely true. _Soda cursed himself for falling for another one of her lies, but read on. _I'm sick Soda. I've been throwing up constantly and my hair is starting to fall out. The doctors in Florida couldn't diagnose me and I have been getting weaker and weaker these last few months. Sometimes I find it hard just to get out of bed in the morning. I don't want Andrew around me in case I take a turn for the worse. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for all the things I did to you. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you._

_Love,_

_Sandy._

__Soda's knees buckled under him and he fell to the floor as he remembered all the harsh words he had said to her. Tears rolled down his face and Pony awkwardly patted his back.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice asked. Soda walked over and picked Andrew up.

"What's up?" he asked, a fake smile plastered to his face. Andrew looked at Pony.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"That's your uncle Pony," Soda said. The toddler looked around.

"Where's mommy?" he asked alarmed. Soda stiffened.

"She had to go back to Florida," Soda explained. Andrew's face scrunched up in confusion.

"To get her purse?" he asked. Soda nodded sadly.

"Yeah little buddy, to get her purse," he reassured. What he would give to make that true.

**What do you think about Sandy being sick. I am not saying I am going to kill her off, but my cousin gave me this idea and I loved it. I still don't know how I am going to have Soda tell Darry. Any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am super glad you are enjoying this story. **

"Soda, we don't have the money to afford another person," Darry yelled Soda glared at his older brother.

"Then what do you want me to do Dar, huh?" he asked sharply. Darry though hard then an idea came to mind.

"Sandy's parents. They live just a couple of blocks over," he said matter-of-factly. Soda snorted.

"Yeah right, they'll put him in a boys' home as soon as I step out of that door," he snapped.

"Call Sandy's aunt, the one they were staying with before," Darry said.

"How do I know Sandy didn't go back there. She doesn't want Andrew around her in case something bad happens," Soda growled.

"We just can't afford it! I have bills to pay and I'll have to buy clothes, a new bed, and all the other things the kid needs," He explained.

"I'll take more shifts at the DX," Soda offered. He still worked there with his best friend Steve, who was now that head mechanic.

"Who's going to watch him while you're at work?" Darry demanded.

"Two-Bit won't mind watching him for a couple of hours and then Pony can watch him after school," Soda suggested. Darry wouldn't let Ponyboy get a job while he was in school, only during the summer so he could put all his focus on school work. Darry snorted.

"Two-Bit is _not _staying at my house with a toddler!" he shouted.

"Well, Mrs. Mathews, I'll ask her," Soda said, "Darry, we ain't talking about a stray puppy or something. This is _my _son. And I want to be in his life, I want him to have a dad," Soda said. Darry sighed.

"We'll talk to Two-Bit later, he's bound to show up for dinner, about watching him while Pony's in school and we're working, but this is your responsibly. That means no girls, no late night partying," Darry said giving in.

Andrew sat on the couch with his Uncle Pony, who was reading to him. Andrew jumped when he heard telling from another room. Pony looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, they're just talking," he reassured his nephew. Andrew has only been here for a couple of hours and already has Pony wrapped around his tiny fingers. Andrew looked at Pony confused.

"Why do they have to yell? Aunt Beth and mamma use to yell at each other all the time," he said. Pony looked at the four year old sadly.

"I don't know why they have to yell, grown ups just do sometimes," Pony explained. Soda walked in the living room, a grin on his face. Pony smiled and stood up.

"I knew Darry couldn't say no," Pony laughed. A red-face Darry walked in and sat in his chair and flipped the T.V on. Andrew slid of the couch and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Curtis," he said. The older man looked at the toddler, a bit surprised by his action.

"Well, Sandy was right, he is a little me," Soda bragged. Darry cleared his throat and awkwardly offered the child his hand.

"I'm Darry, your uncle," he said, a smiled creeping on his face. Andrew's face lit up.

"Pony my uncle too" he said. Soda scooped him up.

"Yup, and you also have an Uncle Two-Bit, an Uncle Steve, an Uncle Dally, and an Uncle Johnny," Soda smiled. Then the door opened and Steve and Two-Bit walked in. Steve to one look at the kid before sitting on the couch. Two-Bit grinned.

"Who's the monkey?" he asked. Andrew looked around.

"Where's the monkey?" he asked. Two-Bit laughed and Soda put Andrew down.

"That monkey is my son," he said, nervous of his friends reactions. Steve laughed.

"Yeah right," he said. Pony glared at him.

"It is, Sandy dropped him off earlier today," Pony said matter-of-factly.

"Sandy was here?" Two-Bit asked shocked, "And dropped off a baby?" Steve snorted.

"You're just babysetting, right?" he asked. Soda looked at Andrew.

"Why don't you have Pony get you something to eat," he told him. He grabbed Pony's hand and drug him away.

"Look at that hair! He's blonder then what Pony was," Two-Bit laughed.

"Look you guys, Sandy's sick and she asked me if Andrew could stay here. It was that or a boys' home," Soda explained.

"I would have sent him to a boys' home. I mean, come on man, you're just throwing your whole life down the shitter," Steve said. Soda glared at him.

"Come on Stevie, chicks _love _babies," Two-Bit laughed. Soda looked at him nervously.

"I'm glad you think that, cause you're babysetting while I'm at work," Soda said casually.

"Whoa, I said chicks, do I look like a chick?" he asked.

"Come on Two-Bit, just until Pony gets out of school," Soda begged as Andrew walked back into the kitchen with a small piece of cake. He turned to Darry.

"Uncle Dawwy can we please watch Mickey Mouse?" he asked. Darry sighed, but turned off the news. Two-Bit smiled.

"What the hell, I'll do it," he sighed. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Listen Soda, just because he's your kid doesn't mean that I'm going to babyset, or any of that shit," he said, walking towards the bathroom. Andrew's head shot up.

"Daddy, daddy, he said shit," he said accusingly causing everyone to laugh.

"I like this kid," Two-Bit said, sitting down next to the toddler on the floor and they watched Mickey together.

**A/N-What did you think? Was Steve, Darry and all them in character? I see Pony as the kind of person to like kids as well as Two-Bit. Please review and I promise Dally and Johnny are in the next chapter, and even maybe Curly Shepherd. (I don't know why, but I just love the Shepherds)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Okay, I have some awesome news! My best friend's sister is pregnant! I know that was totally random, but I just had to tell you guys! And get this: she might name her baby Andrew! My life is now complete lol!**

Dallas sat on the couch scowling at the T.V. When Two-Bit had asked him to come over to the Curtis' he didn't expect to be babysetting! He cast a glance at the kid who was stretched out beside Two-Bit. Dallas snorted and wondered why Soda didn't just let Sandy take him to a boys' home.

"Uncle Two-Bit?" Andrew asked.

"What is it Monkey?" he said, giving the toddler his full-attention.

"I'm hungwy," he said. Two-Bit smiled.

"Hey, me too! Dally wanna go to the Dingo with me and Monkey?" Two-Bit called. Dallas snorted.

"No," he said. Two-Bit shrugged and picked Andrew up.

"Come on, he said. Two-Bit walked out the door with Andrew on his shoulders. He didn't understand why Steve and Dally had a problem with him. He was a real sweet kid, funny too. Two-Bit just shrugged it off and continued walking. Who cares what they think.

"Uncle Dally scares me," Andrew said. I laughed.

"Uncle Dally scares me too," he said. Andrew's face lit up.

"Really?" he asked. Two-Bit shook his head.

"Sure," he said. When they got to the dinner Andrew climbed in the seat, his head barely clearing the table. Two-Bit laughed. "How you going to eat Monkey?"

"With a fork," he answered. Two-Bit smirked and flagged down a young waitress.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Two-Bit pointed to the young boy and the waitress smiled. "He's adorable! Is he yours?"

"No, but my poor, poor brother is sick so I decided to watch him until he gets better," Two-Bit said sadly.

"Aw, that is so sweet," she said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and knelled down to talk to the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked. Andrew extended his hand.

"Andrew Curtis," he said. The waitress laughed.

"Isn't he something. I'll be right back with a high-chair," she said scurrying off.

"See man! You're a chick magnet," Two-Bit said. Andrew smiled.

"I am?" he asked. Two-Bit shook his head and when the waitress came back Andrew looked at her and smiled. "I'm a chick magnet."

The waitress looked at him in pure amusement while Two-Bit was laughing.

"You most certainly are," she said. They ordered their food and the waitress handed Two-Bit her number as he walked out.

"Call me?" she asked.

"Of course!" he smirked. When they got home Dallas was gone, but Johnny and Pony were home for their lunch break.

Pony watched as Two-Bit strutted through the door with Andrew on his shoulders. Pony frowned.

"Where were you?" he demanded. Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"At the Dingo mom," he said. Andrew climbed off Two-Bit and ran to Pony.

"Guess what Uncle Pony?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'm a chick magnet," he bragged. Pony turned to Two-Bit.

"I don't think it's right that you are using me nephew to get chicks," he said annoyed. Andrew sat next to Johnny.

"What's a chick magnet?" he asked quietly. Johnny looked at him and shrugged. Pony sighed and grabbed his shoes.

"Pick up girls on your own," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes mommy," Two-Bit called after Pony and Johnny were out the door. "A man can't do nothing around here."

He sat on the floor and crossed his legs and turned his attention towards the T.V. Andrew sat down next to him and laid down and fell asleep.

**A/N-Not very long and I really don't know how good it is, but I hope you guys like it! Dally and Johnny weren't in it very much, but it is so hard to write Dally around kids and Johnny was at school. But tomorrows chapter the whole gang is going to the park! Yes, even tough Dallas!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry up Pony!" Soda yelled as he help Andrew put his shoes on. The whole gang was waiting on Pony so they could take Andrew to the park, even Dally was going, though Darry had to work like usual.

"I'm ready," Pony said, pulling his shirt over his head. Andrew ran over to Two-Bit and held his arms up, a sign he wanted to be put on his shoulders.

"Up you go," Two-Bit laughed and Steve muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Stevie?" Two-Bit asked. Steve ignored him and made his way over to Soda.

"I say you just dump the kid on Two-Bit," he suggested. Soda watched as his son laughed from on his fiends back and shrugged.

"You can cut the crap Steve because he's here to stay," Soda said, carefully watching his best friends reaction. Steve frowned.

"Let's go," Andrew shouted and the gang left.

Andrew looked at the park in awe and ran straight for the swings.

"Slow down, it ain't going anywhere," Two-Bit laughed. Andrew just turned and smiled before trying to hop up in the seat.

"I can't get up," he complained. Soda picked up his son and placed him on the seat.

"Not to high Soda," Pony grumbled as he recalled the time Soda had pushed him to high and he fell out of the swing. His older brother rolled his eyes.

"I won't," he said as Dally lit a cigarette.

"How long we goin' to be here?" he asked blowing a smoke ring.

"Foevea," Andrew laughed.

"We ain't talking to you kid," Steve growled and Andrew looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Steve why are you here if you're just going to be an ass," Pony said. Andrew dropped off the swing and ran over to Johnny, who was standing a little ways away, just watching the other.

"Uncle Johnny, will you catch me as I slide down the slide?" he asked. Johnny couldn't but smile when the toddler called him his uncle.

"Sure kid," he said. Andrew climbed up the stairs and sat at the top of the slide.

"You pwomise you'll catch me?" he asked nervously.

"I promise," Johnny sat. Andrew closed his eyes and screeched happily all the way down and Johnny stopped him and the end.

"You can go now, I promise I'll catch you too," Andrew said, his eyes shinning. Johnny chuckled.

"No, I'm fine. You can go again," he said. Andrew smiled and took off back up the stairs, followed by Two-Bit. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You're going to catch me too right?" he asked Johnny is a mocking voice. Johnny snorted.

"You'll crush me," he muttered as Andrew came flying into his arms. When he was safely down Two-Bit slid down, but Johnny moved out of the way causing Two-Bit to fall on the ground.

"Ouch!" he laughed as he stood off and dusted himself off. The rest of the gang came walking over laughing.

"Good one Johnny," Dally said patting him on the back. Johnny smiled and felt something smack him leg.

"Tag Uncle Johnny, you're it," Andrew said, running off. Johnny stood there confused before poking Two-Bit.

"Um, you're it?" he said, and backed away. Two-Bit grinned and pushed Steve down.

"Nope Stevie is!' He hollered, heading in the same direction Andrew did. An angry Steve stood up.

"I'm going get you Mathews," he growled, but smacked Soda instead.

"No tag backs," he smirked. All eyes turned to Soda, who was looking at Dallas evilly.

"No, I ain't playing tag with you sissies," he said, pointing the tip of his cigarette at Soda. But Soda poked him anyways and all the greasers started to play tag in the middle of the park, except Dally, who claimed to be too cool.

When it was all over everyone who had been playing collapsed in the grass, breathing heavily.

"I am _so _worn out," Two-Bit panted. The rest agreed.

"We should be heading back," Soda said.

"Hey Soda, Monkey's asleep," Two-Bit laughed. Soda picked his son and smiled.

"Let's go," he said.

**A/N-I hate to admit, but this chapter was half-ass. I'm tired, grouchy, and my dog seems to just want to bark today. I promise the next chapter will be better, though I have no idea when it will be up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Some of you wanted Steve to be a nice Uncle so this is for you guys!**

Steve walked in and closed the door quietly. He slipped off his shoes before flopping on Darry's chair and pulling his shirt off. He heard what sounded like crying coming from the couch.

"Hello?" he called out softly. Someone rolled over and Steve could barely make out the small body of Andrew.

"Uncle Steve?" he asked. Steve sighed and flicked on the small lamp that sat beside him on the in table.

"Were are you crying?" Steve asked a little more harshly then he meant to. Andrew looked away from the older man.

"I-I had a b-bad dweam," Andrew whimpered. Steve looked at the toddler sympathetically.

"Why didn't you go and talk to your dad?" he asked. Andrew glanced at the dark hallway.

"It's to dawk," he cried. Steve stood up and sat down next to the child.

"Listen, whatever your dream was about it ain't real. Monster, and ghost, they don't exist," Steve explained.

"Weally?" Andrew sniffed.

"Really," Steve said. Andrew laid his head on Steve's lap and he stiffened. He didn't know what to do so he slowly rubbed his back.

"When is mommy coming back?" Andrew asked. Steve sighed.

"I don't know kid, soon," he lied. He felt guilty, getting his hopes up, but Steve wouldn't, no couldn't, tell him the truth. He reached over and threw the cover over Andrew's slumbering body and soon fell asleep himself.

Pony walked into the living room, his hair messy and only dressed in a pair of sweats. He stopped and almost dropped his backpack at the sight before him: Steve and little Andrew sleeping on the couch together. Pony hurried and ran to the room he shared with Soda.

"Soda you need to get up and come look in the living room," Pony shook him. Soda opened his eyes and rolled over.

"What time is it?" he asked. Pony rolled his eyes and pushed his brother's shoulder.

"Get up and come here," Pony demanded. Soda reluctantly got up and followed his younger brother. When they got to the living room a smile slid on to his face.

"This is both cute and creepy," Soda joked. Steve stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey," he yawned, but paused when he saw Andrew still curled up on his lap. Pony smirked.

"He ain't to bad, huh?" Pony asked smugly. Steve snorted and moved Andrew over just as Two-Bit slammed through the door.

"I'm home!" he yelled. Pony flinched and Steve glared.

"Will you shut up," he growled, gesturing to the sleeping body.

"Aw," Two-Bit cooed playfully as he stared at Andrew.

"He had a bad dream last night," Steve explained, wanting to leave out the part about Sandy. Soda frowned.

"Why didn't he wake me up?" he asked concerned.

"It's to dark in that hallway at night, you guys need a night light," Steve replied.

"I'll pick on up on my way home from school," Pony said, heading into the bathroom to shower. Steve stared at Soda.

"He acts just like you did at his age," he smiled. Soda grinned widely.

"I know," he bragged. Steve snorted.

"I just hope he doesn't act like you when he reaches his teenage years," Steve said. Soda acted hurt.

"I was a good teenager," he argued. Two-Bit laughed.

"Sorry to tell you buddy, but that," he said motioning to Andrew, "does not happen to a _good _teenager." Soda frowned.

"After all these years you guys are still mean," Soda pouted. Steve smirked.

"And you're still immature," he laughed. Soda launched and tackled Steve, pulling him to the ground, but Steve was still stronger then Soda and pinned him easily.

"Daddy!" Andrew wailed from the couch, his eyes wide. The two wrestling boys stood up.

"What kiddo?" Soda asked.

"Why were you fighting?" he asked. Soda shook his head.

"We weren't fighting, we were playing," Soda corrected. Andrew furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh," he said causing Two-Bit to chuckle.

"You are one funny kid Monkey," he said. Andrew smiled.

"I know," he grinned, before laying his head back on the couch and yawning.

"Still tired?" Soda asked. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Well I'm off and today is Sunday; so me and Pony can watch him Bit," Soda said. Two-Bit grunted before turning the T.V to Mickey Mouse.

"Amuse me Sodie and tell me what else I have to do today?" he laughed. Steve snorted.

"You could get a job," he pointed out. Two-Bit looked at him in disgust.

"Are you high?" he asked, before focusing on the screen.

"Well, I am going over to Evie's," Steve said, standing up.

"Have fun," Soda said. Two-Bit wriggled his eyebrows.

"But not _too _much fun," he laughed. Steve whacked him upside the head before walking out the door.

**A/N-I don't know if this is to short, but I have to go to the hospital.(I don't want to my mom is making me!) And I might have to get my tonsils removed! My throat hurts so bad I can't talk! So I am sorry I will try to make the next chapter SUPER long to make up for all my tiny chapters. **


End file.
